pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Finn
Mrs. Finn is the head nun at The House of Fianna. History Mrs. Finn was at The House of Fianna the day that Leo arrived at the House of Fianna. She helped him with his studies and was genuinely nice to him as she is with all the Orphans. She had to tend to an Orphan that Leo had pushed to the ground because she was about to pull back his bangs and look at his eyes, thus he made the orphan cry, and so Mrs. Finn was too proccupied to talk with Leo. Mrs. Finna had been at The House of Fianna for a long time, she takes care of the Orphans are often advised them never to go into The Inner Hole. Unfortunatly one day, John, Helen and two other Orphans traveled in based on pure curiosity. Immediatly she called for Pandora to help retrieve them, but after she finished the call Elliot Nightray and his new valet, Leo arrived. She explained the situation to them and Elliot decided that they couldn't wait for Pandora to show up and so he and Leo would save the Orphans instead. Unfortunatly, only Helen and John were brought back alive, and John and Elliot had contracted Illegally with Humpty Dumpty while in the Inner Hole. Duke Nightray and his attendants were the ones who retrieved the unconscious Leo, Elliot, John and Helen and brought them back to Fianna to be treated by Mrs. Finn and her fellow Nuns. Plot Sablier Arc After Elliot and Leo brought Phillipe, Oz, Alice and Gil to The House of Fianna, Mrs. Finn arrives and says that if Elliot wants she could send someone to greet him, though Elliot declines as he was called to Sablier by his father and did not plan on staying long. Two orphans follow Mrs. Finn into the room and see Oz. The two of them recognize him as their "pretty blonde haired brother", whom they'd met in the outskirts of Sablier not long before, confusing Mrs. Finn and making Oz remember the two orphans. Mrs. Finn asks if they knew Oz, and Oz apologizes for not introducing himself, before going to do so. Elliot stops Oz however and reminds Oz that he was in a Nightray-run facility. Later, after Oz, Alice, Gil, Elliot and Leo traveled into the Inner Hole, Mrs. Finn told Pandora about all that had happened when they arrived, she then sent them to clear the way, making it safer for them to return. Description Mrs. Finn appears as an elderly woman with glasses and kind features, almost always smiling. Mrs. Finn is rather round in body shape and is always seen wearing her habit and necklace. Mrs. Finn is shown to be very caring and treats the orphans fairly. She's also tends to get frantic whenever something goes wrong and because of her behavior, it is thought that she is not aware of the malevolent truth of the House of Fianna's purpose. Appearances Trivia *It appears that Mrs. Finn does not know of the true sinister nature behind the existence of the House of Fianna. Navigation Category:Characters Category:The House of Fianna Category:Female Category:Human Category:Nightray Family Category:Manga Only